Question: What is the area enclosed by the region defined by the equation $x^2+y^2+12x+16y=0$?
Solution: We complete the square on the quadratic in $x$ by adding $(12/2)^2=36$ to both sides, and complete the square on the quadratic in $y$ by adding $(16/2)^2=64$ to both sides. We have the equation  \[(x^2+12x+36)+(y^2+16y+64)=100 \Rightarrow (x+6)^2+(y+8)^2=100\]We see that this is the equation of a circle with center $(-6,-8)$ and radius 10. Thus, the area of the region enclosed by this circle is $\pi \cdot 10^2=\boxed{100\pi}$.